Deathlicker
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Blood is getting somewhat low, Vampires, are getting edgy, heads are rolling, and Renesmee is being anaughty girl indeedy with her little pill box, and syringes. takes place after Bad Things.


**_Sequel, to Bad Things, people, Disclaimer, i do NOT own Twilight, which is probably a good thing, no all rights go to Stephanie Meyer, SM owns all._**

**_._**

**_Anyway Review please.  
_**

* * *

**6 am Christmas morning.**

I stared, around irritated at the confining space, of the jet. Not at all liking how much, my life, as well as that of my one in a kind quarter breed daughter, was held in the hands of the pilot, and whatever deity controlled the fates of private jets.

I clenched my teeth, trying my best not, to show my agitation. Renesmee, smiled at me, her mouth splitting in a crimson smile, though it looked more like a wound splitting open.

"Oh relax, will you mother, its not like you can die again, if anyone should be worried here, it should be me, I am after all, the first child to be born, with such a low level of venom in my body, I am far more vulnerable than you ever were in life." she smirked, and began chewing at the pedals of her favorite flower, one of her own designs, a mix of mescaline, opium, and only god knew what else.

A person would be hard pressed, to find any similarities in me and my daughter.

I stand a relatively average 5'4, and she stands an unusual height of 5'10, I have shoulder length straight mud brown hair, she has hair that falls to her shoulder blades in jet black ringlets and loose curls, my eyes once a warm chocolate brown were now a light topaz, her's were Jade green with small streaks and specks of golden with heavy mascara highlighting them, where my face was heart shaped and relatively stunning, Renesmee's was long and thin and delicate and almost extraordinarily pretty, where my lips were a pale pink with a light spattering of lipstick, Renesmee had painted onto her full lips a dark crimson smile designed to conceal her emotions from one and all.

Renesmee, was if you wanted to be a poet about it, a hothouse flower, though one rudely torn from its natural habitat, and back in court she was a well known dandy, having slept with most of the males in the court, as well as several of the females, and was well known for having done every single drug under the sun, as well as those that have to be cooked up special in the dark moist confinds of caves.

It was a wonder to everyone, who knew her why her brains didn't dribble out of her ears, venom or no venom, but hot house flower she may be, but she had thorns, and those thorns were poisonous.

She possessed a sharp as serpent teeth mind, and was unafraid to use it, many had fallen for her whore drug addled emo getup, and they had all paid for that mistake dearly, all assumed it was me or Felix, who found out and ultimately dealt with the ones trying to get at me or my daughter through trickery, but in truth mostly it was Renesmee.

Yes, Renesmee was indeed a force to be reckoned with when need be, and sometimes that scared me, scared me because I wouldn't even know that it was her who found out and dealt with those who tried to control her, if she didn't want me to, and what made me even more scared was the fact that… I still didn't know just how dangerous she truly was, what I did just barely know was the she was up to something, something that didn't bode well for me, or for clan Wolfe.

There were 12 great clans in the Volturi, as well as a handful of lesser clans.

Clan Wolfe, current heads of it being Felix Wolfe, and me Isabella Wolfe.

Clan Selachi, Edmund & Clara.

Clan Deathstalker, Emmett, no wife.

Clan Durandal, Eric, and Jane.

Clan Campbell, Finlay, Aphrodite.

Clan Shreck, Gregor, wife Gomez deceased.

I could go on, but really there's no point, other than that, Clan Wolfe, and clan Campbell, were currently fighting each other in attempting to find a blood substitute that would satisfy our needs better than the animals, it was growing problem in Vampire society, with all the vampires slowly, but steadily moving out away and across the world, and making more and more of human kind, into us… vampires, Human kind was currently facing the mostly invisible threat of extinction, though they didn't know it yet, and thought their main concern was feeding themselves… pathetic.

What would really help human kind, wasn't feeding themselves, it was feeding us!, and possibly finding a way to outer space, and inhabiting other worlds, that way at least humans could spread out more, and breed more and us Vampires might not starve to death!

I smelled the human pilot's blood, from the front seat, and I felt the glands in my mouth release their acidic contents into my mouth, venom burning its path down my throat, and into my stomach, bathing my teeth and tongue, in its bittersweet taste.

I had only recently, taken up drinking animals, as had most of the rest of our kind under Volturi law, it wasn't actually ordered that the familes take up animal drinking, but it was heavily suggested, several human orginazations had grown suspicious of all the dissapearences, and had had to be dealt with, with cold silent efficiency.

If it came down to a war, between Vampires and humans, no one had any doubt whatsoever about who would be victorious, problem was, that would most likely leave Vampire kind to slowly starve to near death, and with no relief in apparent sight, for at least a couple millions years give or take, depending on how long it took nature to spit out some new humans, or perhaps something else, that we could feast upon.

I felt something kick my leg, and I started and glared at my wayward daughter, who smiled lazily at me, "Mother, I know your Immortal, unkillable, and quite possibly unstoppable, but I'm not, least not the second, and I would appreciate it if you would just settle down, drink some of that animal blood we got stored in the cargo bay, and leave me to my relative peace and quiet."

She giggled, and I saw that she had a patch stuck to the main vein in her neck, shooting her system up full of some Opium derived drug, or something else.

I sniffed disapprovingly at her, I disapproved quite a lot of stuff my daughter did, for instance I knew and disapproved that just 6 months ago, when she'd insisted on going to see her father Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, that she'd screwed him over, in more than a few senses, that he'd tried to get clean of his own drug habit, and she'd gotten him hooked right back onto them, that she and him had fucked, sucked, licked and bit each other senseless, and that when she'd left with me, she'd left behind one of her flowers in his grasp, among several other drugs.

I glowered at her, "We're going to court, Renesmee, now is NOT the time to be stoned, you're the family's, though I loathe to admit it, best hope at getting ahead of the Campbells, so me and Felix need you alert.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Belive me mother, I couldn't be more alert if I tried, and if by some miracle I did, my synapses would most likely fry themselves, I have so many uppers in my sytem right now, trust me, that pretty little bitch Alec Campbell, won't have a clue what hit him."

I huffed, still not approving of her drug use, but Renesmee had proven time and time again, that she really was quite an asset when under the influence of certain chemicals, in just about every way imaginable.

"So what do you think the Iron bitch, wants of us all this time?" I asked, Renesmee looked thoughtfully for a second before saying, "It probably isn't much of interest if I'm gonna be honest, least not to me, probably just some lord has gotten caught with his pants down, or his hand in the cookie jar, and the dear Lady, wishes of us all to stand back and take notes, while she does dreadful things to him or her, La belle dame sans merci, Our lady of Pain, the Iron bitch! If not that, then mostly likely, its just another meeting of the minds, as to what to do, if your food supply runs out, before we come up with a viable substitute."

I nodded, in agreement, noticing not for the first time, that Renesmee, had placed yet another barrier between herself, and the rest of vampire kind… Half vampires, were relatively old news, and it was known fact, that they while they may prefer blood to human food, weren't dependent on it, like us full vampires were, and so if it came down to it, Renesmee and any other half breeds, if they survived, would very likely become the new dominant race of the world.

Stronger, and faster, and not to mention limitless where life span was concerned, as well as being very nearly immortal, and not dependant on blood.

The half vampires, were quickly catching on to the fact that, if a blood substitute wasn't found, one of 2 things would happen, the vampires would go insane with hunger and drain their lesser counterparts till none were left, or the half vampires would be forced to either imprison or exterminate all vampire life, and most likely place theirselves as the new rulers of the world.

After all, all half vampires, were nearly bullet proof, super fast, and super strong, as well as having some very powerful regenerative abilities on their side, if there were enough of them, Half vampires had just as much a chance, of being capable of taking over the world.

This was cause, for many vampires to develop, a sudden hatred for their lesser counterparts, and for them to start insisting that the queen give us permission to eliminate all the vampire half breeds.

The Shreck family, being at the very front of long line of vampires, protesting my daughter, and her fellow part vampires' existence.

"Hmm, so you have been paying attention to things lately, but its still nothing half the lords couldn't suss out, without drug aided minds… though honestly I suppose its about as good as anyone could get, Lionstone is being quiet about whatever this is, and its sudden even for her, and all me and Felix's spies, which we paid good money and blood to, aren't talking to us, just when we really need em, I swear when we get back to tower Wolfe, heads are going to Roll, and I am NOT being metaphorical about it, I swear I'm going to pluck their eyes out, toss em to the crows, pull their teeth, rip out their tongues, and stick em in a jar."

Renesmee looked at me thoughtfully, "If I didn't know better mother, I would slip a little something into the blood of your next bag, just to try and mellow you out,, but unfortunately, with you being a full vampire and then some since you already were half of one back when you were alive, the venom would just burn out any substance I tried to fill your system with… hmm maybe when were done with this whole synthetic blood problem, that'll be my next project, you know Felix did feel a little of something, when I had him try out one of my flowers, and it was but a mere child, barely in bloom yet, yes that should be quite interesting shouldn't it, quite a challenge, and almost certainly one that would result in me being paid a great deal, you have no idea how many vampires there truly are out there, who miss being able to just sit back and relax, and let the warm liquid rush of heroin, or Forciet, or Cocaine, or Oxycodone, or hydromorphone, through their systems, yes it certainly would pay good."

I could see, Renesmee was lapsing into yet another one of her false day dreams, in reality, I knew she was likely just testing me, gauging my response.

I sighed, this was going to be a long trip, and an even longer meeting… why the fuck did Victoria Lionstone the 14th, or more commonly the Iron Bitch, want us, and by us I mean ALL of US! Every single family, at this meeting, it just wasn't normal, and it couldn't possibly be anything good, I just knew it…

* * *

.

**_So what do you think? i myself think it coulda used a bit a work, by say a certain Guineapig, but sadly she isn't talking right now, i have no idea why, and getting good betas, is such a pain, wouldn't you agree._**

**_._**

**_Anyway, REview please, my warped mind, does so need some reviews, to get me motivated, to write up some more to this fic._**

**_._**

**_anyway Next chapter, if i do write it, will probably consist of Edward's poor poor human POV.  
_**


End file.
